The present disclosure relates to an operating device used as an input device of an information processing apparatus such as game machine.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0290534 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an operating device that is used as an input device for an information processing apparatus (e.g., game machine). The operating device in Patent Document 1 has a light-emitting area on a front surface. The information processing apparatus detects the position of the operating device by acquiring light of the light-emitting area through a camera. Moreover, one of the operating devices disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a plate-shaped operating member on an upper surface and also has a light-emitting area on this plate-shaped operating member. The light-emitting area of the upper surface employs, as a light source thereof, the light source of the light-emitting area of the front surface. Therefore, a user can find out, for example, whether or not the light-emitting area on the front surface is emitting light and what color of light is emitted from the light-emitting area on the front surface by observing light of the light-emitting area on the upper surface.